how could you
by Chearie
Summary: what happens when kagome saw inuyasha with kikyo which left her broken hearted...then she wandered into the woods and found sesshoumaru...will love come between them or will the scar that inuyasha left remain? XxFINISHEDxX
1. shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :sniff:

Authors note: gomen nasai this is my first fanfic so please bare with me for now. Ill try to make the forwarding chappies better.-

* * *

Title: How Could You?

Chapter 1: Betrayed

"Inuyasha." Whisper Kagome

Tears started to pour down her face. Each tear started to dropped slowly to the cold ground. Her heart was breaking yet again. But this time is more deeply. She felt awfully betrayed by the person she loved.

"Why?" said Kagome

The only answer she gets was the cold wind blowing at her face. Her body begins to shivers as the wind hit against her skin. She was in her school uniform only. She started to remember what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

_"Inuyasha?" said Kagome_

_Kagome frowns as she pulls herself out of the well. She thought she was late. But Inuyasha was later than herself. She looked around to found no one near her. She sigh's heavily._

_"Where is he?" thought Kagome_

_Inuyasha was never this late unless he had something to do. Something was tugging at Kagome heart when she notice a soul stealer caught her eye. She started to follows it. She was walking until she heard voices. She started to stop and hide behind the bushes._

_"Inuyasha?" thought Kagome_

_She found Inuyasha against the sacred tree. But he wasn't alone. Another figure was with him. Kikyo…_

_"Inuyasha do you love my reincarnation more than me?" said Kikyo_

_"No. She's only a shard detector to me. The only one I love is you Kikyo. I love you with all my heart." Said Inuyasha_

_"Inuyasha." Whispers Kagome_

_Tears were pouring down her face. Her heart was breaking. She couldn't stand it anymore. She started to run away from them. She ran and ran until she was out of their sight._

_End of Flashback_

"That baka." Cursed Kagome

She whipped her tears away. She's not crying anymore. Inuyasha doesn't deserve her tears. He hurt her so many times. Yet he's doing it over and over again. She started to realize she was alone in the middle of the woods.

It started to scare her as she looked around. She could only hear the winds as it was brushing against her body. She shivers again as she started to walk. She was carrying her over size back bag. But she didn't care.

She sighs heavily as she started walking. She suddenly stopped as she saw a body figure laying few inches away. Her eyes widen and she gasps.

"Sesshoumaru." Said Kagome

Kagome started to run to Sesshoumaru side. He was badly injured. His chest was bleeding. She winced as she saw the deep cut. She started to search for her first aid kit in her bag. Later she found it and took it out.

"I hope he doesn't kill me for this." Thought Kagome

Kagome knows Sesshoumaru hated humans. He was the lord of western lands. He wouldn't let a human touch him.

"Oh for kami sakes." Said Kagome aloud

Kagome didn't care if she get killed by Sesshoumaru if he founds out she touched him. She wanted to heal him. She knows everyone deserve to live and be happy. She started to take off his armor. She gaped as she realizes it was heavy to take it off.

15 minutes later Kagome cleaned out the blood. She started to bandage the wound. It took her few minutes just to finish. A smile crept upon her lips as she finishes. She started to dress him back up. Kagome looked at his lost arm where it been cut off by Inuyasha.

She touched the part slowly. She felt bad for Sesshoumaru. She didn't know why she did. But she just did. Knowing without an arm was hard for him. She thanks kami that he was asleep. If he wasn't he wouldn't she would be dead by now.

All she could feel was tired and cold. She leaned a few inches away from Sesshoumaru's body. Few minutes later Kagome started to feel tired. Her eyes begin to close. To her unknown a pink light had engulfed around them.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" said Shippo

"Feh!Shut up you midget." said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha it's getting really late. Kagome still didn't return yet." Said a Sango worried.

"Inuyasha what did you do?" said Miroku

This times everyone in the hurt stares at Inuyasha. When ever Kagome didn't return or leave. It was always his fault.

"I did nothing baka." Said Inuyasha

"Don't worry my dear. Kagome maybe still in her time to take care of things." Said Kaede

"Thank you Kaede -baba." Said Sango with a small smile.

Inuyasha snorted then left the hut. He sat on his favorite tree and thinking. He was hoping that Kagome didn't see him and Kikyo. To his unknown he didn't know Kagome saw the fact that he was with Kikyo. He had betrayed her this time deeply.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

How was it? Please R & R 


	2. BAKA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's note: heheh this is the 2nd chappiee hope u people like it…and o yea arigato for all the reviewers!

* * *

Chapter two: surprised

As the sun arose from the sky Kagome felt the warmth of sunrays beating on her. She gently opened her eyes and saw a blurry image. It was an image of a youkai getting dressed. Yet the image looked familiar. She rubbed her eyes and the image became clearer.

"your arm is back Sesshoumaru-Sama." Cried out Jaken in surprised

"Yay your arm is back." Said Rin smiling _hmm_ Rin thought. "_Since Kagome-chan saved Sesshoumaru's arm I should give her something nice" _Rin thought with a smile on her face as she ran into the woods.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He turns to look at Kagome with a small smile upon his lips. Kagome was shocked. The cold-hearted Taiyoukai smiled at her.

"This time I owe you a debt for healing me, and giving my arm back. I will spare your life." Said Sesshoumaru

"Hai…" Kagome said with a deep sigh but happy that she wasn't going to be a dead corpse.

"Kagome- Chan!" as Rin was running toward her with a bunch of flowers in her hand. "Here these are for you" as she smiled while giving it to Kagome.

"These smell wonderful" Kagome insisted with joy.

"Hehe I knew you would like it. I picked them out myself."

"Come on Rin its time to go" as Sesshoumaru was walking slowly with Jaken. Then Sesshoumaru felt a slight tug on his sleeves.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama. I want Kagome to come with us because I have no one to play with" while she heard an ahem from Jaken.

"What about me I play with you"

"No you don't! All you do is nap all the time near a tree!" as Rin pointed at him with her pointer finger pouting. Rin knew Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the puppy face routine that she does.

"If it's ok with her friends then I'll let her stay" as Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. But light enough so no one can hear.

"Yea sure it's ok with my friends." As Kagome jumped up from the ground. "_And anyway I'm just a shard detector to Inuyasha" _thought Kagome while she let out a light sigh.

Rin smiled and gave Jaken a pfft-i-don't-need-you-anymore look.

"And what is that suppose to mean" as Jaken exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Oh nothing" as Rin smiled when Sesshoumaru was looking back at them quarreling.

"Lets go then" As Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken and started heading toward Rin which was ahead of them.

"OWW" as Jaken rubbed his head with a sigh. "How come I get treated like crap and that woman doesn't even get yelled at!"

Kagome giggled and lifted her backpack and followed Sesshoumaru.

"WAIT FOR MEEE!" as Jaken exclaimed while running.

* * *

"I couldn't find Kagome anywhere!" as the door slammed open.

"Maybe u said something wrong to her" while Miroku was busy helping Kaede cook.

"No. I didn't do anything" exclaimed Inuyasha forgetting what he did with Kikyo.

"I have searched high and low all other her world and there isn't any sign of her!" "And then I almost died while I was searching for her hear a metal box with people sitting on it and it runs on a metal rail with a wire on the top!" "It tried to run me over!"

"I'm afraid this is going to be a long day" sighed Sango.

"Yea a long day listening to Inuyasha's wining" "Anyway who ever heard of a metal box that runs on a metal wail?" Shippo crossed his arms while smirking at Inuyasha.

TWACK

"owwieee owwieee owwieee owwieee" suddenly big red bump grew upon Shippo's head.

"There that should teach you a lesson" snickered Inuyasha.

"And it's a rail not a wail"

"Hey I'm just a little kid you know!"

"FEH!"

"I don't know but Inuyasha you have to find her soon. Who knows what will happen to her" sighed Kaede.

Ends of Chapter 2

* * *

Sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer. :yawn: it's night time now so Keshhou is really tired. O yea and here's there Japanese words that were mention. Here it is translated.

Baka -idiot

-sama -a word that follows after a name that someone you respect.

youkai -(I think I spelt it right. If I didn't please correct me) – demons

taiyoukai- a demon lord

Well that's it for now ill add more later right now Keshhou really sleepy :yawn:


	3. dreaming about her

Authors note: One again I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha…sorry for the late update my computer broke and it took a week to fix . …oh yea and thank you to all my reviewers thank you!

* * *

Title: how could you

Chapter: Thoughts about her

"Sesshoumaru, Rin is hungry" Rin pouted while they were on their way to Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Sesshoumaru can we take a rest for today we have been walking for the whole day already and I think were all tired" Kagome said with a sigh.

"DO U THINK I COMPLAIN WHEN I HAVE BEEN TRAVELING WITH GREAT SESSHOUMARU-SAMA FOR YEARS NOW?" a voice streaked behind Sesshoumaru.

"Rin if you wish to stop for today you may and that goes for you too miko." Sesshoumaru said while glaring at Jaken.

"Do I have to tell you again? My name is Kagome. KA-GO-MAE! Do not call me miko or girl or anything but Kagome"

"I never knew humans were so snobby now" Sesshoumaru let out a small smile while he went off to find some food.

"Arrgg…forget you" Kagome stomped off and dug in her bag.

"What's in the big bag Kagome-chan?" Rin asked in curiosity.

"Oh my first aid kit, books, and some food."

"Did you say food?" Rin lightened up when Kagome said that word food.

"Yes. I brought some food from my world. Would you like some?" Kagome asked politely.

"First we need to gather some wood to start a fire"

"Rin will help and Jaken-sama can watch our stuff for us" Rin said while smiling happily.

"What! Who am I your butler?" exclaimed Jaken while jumping up and down as Kagome and Rin ran off into the forest.

"I am hungry." Said Shippo

"Have some soup Shippo." Said Sango with a smile

"yay." Said Shippo

Shippo took the soup from Sango and started drinking it. Everyone was drinking soup in the hut. Sango let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" said Miroku

"I'm still worried about Kagome. Do you think she is safe?" said Sango

"Yes. I think she is safe." Said Miroku

Everyone sigh except for Inuyasha. Deep down in his heart he was worried for Kagome but didn't show it.

"Where are you Kagome." Thought Inuyasha

"Kagome-chan what's wrong?" said Rin

"Oh nothing." Said Kagome smiling

Kagome frowns. She thought she heard someone calling her. Or maybe it was something else. No one would be calling her.

"Here Rin the ramen is done already." Said Kagome smiling

"Arigato." Said Rin

"Your welcome. Jaken do you want some?" said Kagome

"I do not eat human foods." Said Jaken with a snort

Kagome rolled her eyes then started to eat her ramen noodles. Rin was enjoying the food as well.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Cried out Jaken

Everyone turn and saw Sesshoumaru holding some fishes. Rin lit up a smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama your back." Said Rin

"Would you like to have some Ramen Sesshoumaru-sama?" said Kagome

"No. Jaken heat up the fish." Said Sesshoumaru

"Hai my lord." Said Jaken

Jaken sigh heavily then went to heat up the fish near the fire. While Kagome was eating her ramen noodles her thoughts went back to Inuyasha.

"That baka. Why am I still thinking about him?" thought Kagome

Kagome shakes her head. She doesn't want to think about him. But is it possible for her to erase him out of her head?

"Rin when your done eating. Your suppose to be sleeping." Said Sesshoumaru

* * *

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Said Rin

"I miss Kagome." Said Shippo with a sniff

"I know Shippo. We miss Kagome to." Said Sango

"Stop your whining." Said Inuyasha

"Well if you didn't do anything stupid. Then Kagome wouldn't be missing." Said Shippo

"I didn't do anything." Said Inuyasha

"Sure…Is always your fault anyway." Said Shippo

"Why you little." Said Inuyasha

Inuyasha started to chase after Shippo while he runs in circles. Everyone sigh heavily.

"Their still acting childish." Said Kaede

"Agreed. If Kagome was here she would have stopped Inuyasha " Said Miroku

"I am not childish and she cant do anything" Said Inuyasha

"Come on I think its getting late now lets go to sleep" Kaede said with a sigh.

_Sango's Dream_

"_why are you so sad Sango-chan? Today is Valentines day _(in Japan I think its called white day or something like that)

"_Nothing its just since Kohaku's death I now have no one to talk to and he's my only sibling" Sango let out a deep sigh._

"_You can tell me your problems I'll listen to you and besides your like a sister to me now" Kagome smiled._

"_Thanks a lot Kagome-chan" Sango said happily._

"_You know what I think I'll do something to make you feel better, come on it's a holiday today be happy"_

"_I'll try… your up to something aren't you" Sango said while cocking her head to the side._

_- - One hour later - - -_

"_Hi Sango" Miroku said with a smile while sitting next to Sango._

"_Hi" Sango smiled._

"_The stars are really bright today" Miroku said still smiling._

"_Yea it sure it, when we were little me and Kohaku used to watch it together" Sago said with a deep sigh._

"_Oh yea this is for you" Miroku blushed while he took out a golden necklace that had a sapphire crystal on it._

"_Its beautiful" Sango exclaimed._

_Miroku blushed while Sango got closer to him and put her lips against his. _

_Not far away Kagome stood behind a tree giggling._

_- - End of Dream- - -_

Sango opened her eyes and saw that everyone was still sleeping quietly and let out a deep sigh.

Right across from Sango lied a small fox yokai dreaming away about Kagome.

_-- - Shippo's Dream- - - _

_"Ewww" Shippo said in disgust as he stared at the bowl of herb medicine._

_"It's good for you drink it and it will also remove your cold too" Kagome said while smiling at Shippo's face expression._

_"I think Kaede is trying to poison me with this thing" Shippo said while he pinched his nose._

_"No we all went you to feel better and besides it cant be that bad" Kagome said while jabbing a spoon full into her mouth._

_"So how is it?" Shippo asked while Kagome's face turned completely blue._

_"It's not that bad in fact its better then cough medicine" Kagome said while she gulped it down._

_"What's cough medicine?"_

_"its this type of liquid that parents force you to gulp down one full teaspoon and your will gag and turn blue once you taste it"_

_"eww I now rather drink this" Shippo said while drinking the medicine._

_Kagome giggled while Shippo turned blue and stuck his tongue out._

_"Kagome can you tell me more stories about the modern world I sounds cool" Shippo exclaimed while gulping down a big jar of water._

_-- -End of Shippo's Dream- - -_

_

* * *

"I want Kagome to come back" Shippo thought. "I miss her stories" Shippo let out a deep sigh before he drifted into a deep sleep._

That's it for now ill write Inuyasha's thoughts later - and plz R&R_  
_


	4. sacred memories

Authors note: once again I do NOT own Inuyasha. Thank you to all the reviews >. It depends, if you guys want Kagome to end up this Sesshoumaru then tell me if u want her to end up with Inuyasha also tell me. At first I wanted Kagome to go with Sesshoumaru but then I thought that it's better if u guys choose -

Inuyasha: Enough with you're blabbing about us and write the dam chapter!

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT! _**THUD**_ you can take your time were not in a hurry.

Jaken: Psh..I wish I had some of that ramen…

Kesshou(me):I think I should be typing the chapter right now…

Sesshoumaru: bakas…

Inuyasha: WILL U HURRY UP ALREADY!

_Runs to the computer and starts typing._

* * *

Title: how could you

Chapter: sacred memories

In the hut everyone may have not noticed but the hanyou was actually dreaming away about the girl he loved.

_Inuyasha's dream_

"_Inuyasha why are you so gloomy now?" Kagome asked. She knew why already, it's because Kikyo died and when Inuyasha went to find her she wasn't there and her malaria was sunken in the poison already._

"_O nothing" as he turned his head and leaped to the nearest tree._

"_Do you want to talk about it, my mom always said that it was better to talk about what's bothering you." Kagome said politely._

"_Feh, you humans don't understand my problems" Inuyasha said in a mad tone._

"_Inuyasha oswari" Kagome demanded, but really inside she wanted to help him._

_**THUD**_

"_BAKARO WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Inuyasha exclaimed in a really pissed tone now._

"_I…I…just want- never mind" Kagome left the spot that she was standing and left Inuyasha alone. A tear started forming as she walked away. Inuyasha yelled at her before but not in that kind of tone. Usually when he screamed at her he was never pissed or anything. _

_Not far away Inuyasha knew that she was crying because he could smell her tears._

"_If you want me to talk about it-" Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome heard what he had to say._

"_Really, you mean it?" Kagome stopped tearing and smiled._

"_Yea if you want to" Inuyasha couldn't help blushing._

"_Come on!" as Kagome dragged his hand and ran toward the woods. Inuyasha blushed even more when Kagome grabbed his hands._

"_Why the hell you bring me here" Inuyasha said puzzled. Kagome brought him where they first met, the sacred tree._

"_Because it's where we first met" Kagome said cheerfully._

_When Kagome said those words Inuyasha was really happy inside that she still remembered after time past._

"_And you were also really mean when I first met you" Kagome said in a low tone._

"_Hey I heard that, and besides you were the one that touched my dog ears and didn't even ask!" Inuyasha pouted._ (He's so cute when he pouts-)

_Kagome giggled and both of them spend the evening talking about times they spent together and how stupid some of them were. Inuyasha forgot about Kikyo when Kagome and he were chatting away._

"_And you know what's my favorite time we spent together" Kagome asked cheerfully._

"_No what?" Inuyasha asked curiously._

"_Today…" Kagome came closer to Inuyasha and pressed her lips against his. _

_Inuyasha was blushing furiously but instead of pulling away he kissed her back._

"_Come on its getting late lets head back before Shippo complains. Just his voice annoys me already."_

_Kagome giggled and held Inuyasha's hand and they both walked back with Kagome's head on Inuyasha's shoulder and his hand on her waist. _

_End of Inuyasha's Dream_

"Is Inuyasha dead?" the young fox yokai asked while poking the sleeping hanyou.

"No I think he's just in a deep sleep" Miroku pointed out.

"huh..uh…wah…?" Inuyasha asked in a dreary tone of voice. He was surprised when three set of eyes were staring at him. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT ME!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"hahaha, if you didn't know look at the ground." Shippo pointed his finger on the ground. Next to Inuyasha there was a big puddle of dog drool. Everyone laughed hysterically.

* * *

"WOW" Kagome exclaimed when they approached Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Yup big huh?" Rin asked happily while looking at Kagome's Face expression.

"Yea come on lets go inside" Kagome exclaimed while walking toward the front steps carrying her big bag.

"Psh this girl thinks the castle is hers and she can go in anytime she wants" Jaken cocked an eye at Kagome.

Kagome couldn't wait to find out what's in Sesshoumaru's castle it looks so big and elegant, but at the same time she wasn't so surprised because he was also lord of the western lands.

* * *

That's it for now. Hope you people enjoy and tell me who Kagome should end up with. In this chapter I thought there were too much fluff in it for some reason. Ill add Sesshoumaru and Kagome "fluff" later - please read and review. 


	5. hide and seek

Author's note: New chappiee yay! Sorry I couldn't update earlier I was busy writing my other story called You and Me. It's a Shaman king story. Give it a try :smiles: o yea did I mention that didn't own Inuyasha?

Chapter 5:

"Wench this is your room." Said Sesshoumaru

Kagome glares at him for calling her wench. Sesshoumaru ignores the glaring. Rin and Jaken were besides them.

"Your room is next to Rin. I expect you not to go around aimlessly when you don't know what will happen. My guards won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?" said Sesshoumaru

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama" Said Kagome

"Dinner will be served in few hours." Said Sesshoumaru

With that Sesshoumaru walked off with Jaken. He had to do papers work in his office. Rin started to pull gently on Kagome sleeve.

"Kagome-Chan can you play with Rin?" said Rin

"Sure" said Kagome

"Let's go to the garden." Said Rin

"Am I allowed?" said Kagome

"Of course your allowed." Said Rin

Rin started to run towards the garden while Kagome chased after her. A smile crept upon Kagome lips. Rin made her day brighter.

"That wench." Cursed Sesshoumaru

He was thinking of her. He didn't know why. Besides he couldn't kill her because of the dept he owns her.

"What did she do to me?" thought Sesshoumaru

He stares out his window into the gardens. He notice Kagome was playing with Rin. Outside in the gardens you could hear laughter everywhere. The laughter was ringing like a soft melody into his ears.

"Perhaps Rin is making me soft." Said Sesshoumaru

He started to struggle with his own thoughts. He pushed it away and started working. He needs to concentrate.

He is a lord. He shouldn't be thinking of a human girl. Besides she travels with his half brother.

"Kagome-Chan what's hide and seek?" said Rin

"Is a game that I learn from little. I can teach you how to play if you want to." Suggest Kagome

"Rin wants to play." Said Rin smiling

Kagome giggles then nodded her head. Few minutes later Rin finally knows how to play the game. Now Rin was finding Kagome since she was it.

"Where's Kagome-Chan?" thought Rin

Rin was looking around the gardens. The only things in the gardens were flowers, bushes, and trees. A sudden thought hit Rin head.

"Interesting." Thought Sesshoumaru

He was staring at them for almost an hour. He watches as Rin caught Kagome hiding behind a tree. He was amused by the game they were playing. But then he notices the wench had amused him.

He couldn't concentrate on his work. Because of the laughter's you could hear through out the castle. The laughter was also like a tune melody. It actually made him relaxed.

He didn't know why he was thinking about Kagome all the time. Was he interested in her? He doesn't have an answer and he didn't know why. But he knows his brother was truly a baka.

"I guessed I have to see them." Said Sesshoumaru with a small smile

His heart was warming up a little because of Rin. But who else can melt his heart and teach him how to love?

"That was fun." Said Kagome

"Really fun." Said Rin giggling

Both of them were sitting down on the fresh grass. The sky is turning dark almost.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin cried out

Rin hugged Sesshoumaru leg. Kagome gaped when he appeared. She didn't notice he was here until Rin called out his name.

"Did Sesshoumaru-sama comes out to play?" said Rin

"No Rin. We should go back inside. Is almost dinner time." Said Sesshoumaru

Rin nodded then started skipping towards the castle. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood in silence for moments until Rin called out to them.

"Come on Kagome-Chan." Said Rin

"Coming." Shouted Kagome with a giggle

Kagome started to run after Rin. Sesshoumaru just watch them. A smile crept upon his lips without them noticing.

* * *

"Kagome." Thought Sango

She sighs heavily. She misses her friend a lot. Kagome was a sister to her. She just hopes nothing happen to her.

"Sango?" said Miroku

"Hm?" said Sango

"You're still worrying about Kagome-sama?" said Miroku

"Hai. I just hope nothing happen to her." Said Sango

"She'll be alright." Said Miroku

"She's nothing but troublesome." Said Inuyasha

"How could you say that Inuyasha?" said Sango angrily

"Feh." Snorted Inuyasha

Few seconds later a gust of wind passed by them. It was Kouga the leader of the wolf pack.

"Kouga." Said Sango and Miroku surprised

"Where's my woman?" said Kouga

"Bug off wimpy wolf. She's not here." Said Inuyasha

"What do you mean she's not here?" said Kouga

"She didn't come back." Said Sango

"You're a baka Inuyasha. If anything happen to Kagome. I'm going to kill you." Said Kouga

"Feh." Said Inuyasha

"If you find oka-san please come back with her." Said Shippo

"Aight." Said Kouga

With that Kouga rushed off to find Kagome. Inuyasha was left in his own thoughts. He didn't see Kikyo lately and he didn't want to.

Something was bothering the hanyou. All these times when Kouga appears when Kagome was around he felt jealous. Why? He didn't know the answer himself. He sighs heavily.

"We should go now." Said Inuyasha

"To where?" said Miroku

"To find Kagome before Kouga does you baka." Said Inuyasha

With that everyone packed up and started traveling once again. They needed Kagome back.

"Kagome-Chan can you tuck Rin to sleep?" said Rin

"Sure." Said Kagome smiling

They had just finished eating dinner. Kagome took Rin to the room. To their unknown Sesshoumaru was watching them.

Ends of Chapter 5

So what dod you think? Hope you guys like it. please r and r


	6. The way to Sesshoumaru’s castle

Author's note: GOMEN NASAI for not updating earlier. Me ish too caught up in my shaman king stories. Well now on with the chappiee! And yea..it was also schools fault too.. I have a bunch of essays to do :sniff:Umm...did I mention I don't own Inuyasha?

Title: How could you

Chapter: The way to Sesshoumaru's castle

"Come on you Bakaro!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran in top speed hoping to find Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Hey were going as fast as we can." Miroku said as he sat in back of Sango.

"Since when did you even care about Kagome?" Shippo continued. "All you do is leave her alone and then you go find Kikyo."

Inuyasha ignored what Shippo said instead he went on but those words hurt him truly.

"Shippo don't say th- HENTAI!" Sango exclaimed as she smacked Miroku. "This is not the time"

"Oww…"

"Here's my room!" Rin shouted as she opened a door. Inside there were lots of toys and stuff animals.

"Wow you have a pretty neat room" Kagome said happily.

Rin ran to her bed and waited for Kagome to tuck her in.

"Rin want to hear a story Kagome-chan"

"Hmm…would you like to hear a story called The 3 little pigs?"

"Yea! I never heard of that story before!" Rin exclaimed.

When Kagome was finished Rin was sound asleep. They might have not noticed but Sesshoumaru was just right outside listening to the story as well and looking at them.

Kagome gently opened the door and turned out the lights. She gasped as she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Your room will be next to Rin's. If anything happens to her you will take responsible." Sesshoumaru said in his usual deep cold voice.

"Hai Sesshoumaru" Kagome sighed.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru coughed out of no where.

"You ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yea why wont I be I'm not one of you humans that complain about everything"

"Hey I was just looking out for you!"

"Fine. I'm ok it's like a little cough."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went into their rooms. Before heading into her room Kagome looked back and saw Sesshoumaru limping.

"There has to be something wrong with him." Kagome thought. "He can't be limping and coughing for no reason. I think he's sick. I guess I'll ask him tomorrow."

When Kagome went into her room. She widened her eyes. It wasn't like a usual guest room. It was way more. She had a enormous closet, a desk, lights, her own bathroom and much more.

She took a quick shower and opened her closet. There she found kimonos and night gowns and other clothing. She quickly changed then she put all her stuff in place. She put her textbooks in her desk. Her alarm clock next to her and went to bed.

_**RINNNGG!**_

Kagome didn't wake up. She was still sound asleep. But I the other room where Rin was sleeping in Rin woke up.

"What's that sound?" Rin asked herself as she got up and went into Kagome's room.

"Kagome-chan wake up" Rin said as she shoke her shoulder.

"Not now mom in five minuets" Kagome said in a dreary tone.

"Kagome-chan this is Rin"

Kagome opened her eyes and got up.

"Oh I'm sorry Rin-chan" Kagome said.

"That's ok. Its time for breakfast."

"Hold on I have to brush my teeth first." Kagome said as she dug into her bag and found a set of tooth brushes.

"Here you can use this one." Kagome said as she held out a toothbrush to Rin.

"What does Rin do with this?" Rin asked.

"You clean you teeth with this. I'll teach you." Kagome said.

After the lesson of brushing teeth they both went outside in the dining hall (or room) nad saw Sesshoumaru and Jaken already at the table.

"What is she doing here?" Jaken yelled out in dismay.

"Kagome-chan taught Rin how to brush her teeth!" Rin shouted as she let out a huge smile.

"Sit down and have breakfast" Sesshoumaru said as he pointed out where Kagome was suppose to be sitting. During breakfast Sesshoumaru coughed a few times and he ignored it.

"Sesshoumaru are you sure your not sick?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm not sick I told you." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.

"Ok…um…can I go back to my time" Kagome asked.

"Why."

"Because I was suppose to return once a week"

"Fine but you have to come back within two days."

"Yes! Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Kagome-chan would you bring back some ramen? Rin likes those and umm...that thing you call lollipops?" Rin asked.

"Sure" Kagome said.

After breakfast Kagome sensed something bad is going on at her own house. She knew she had to go back now but how?

"Sesshoumaru umm…I go back to my time now because I sense something bad that's happening to my family."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Come with me" He said.

Kagome was relived.

"Let me guess you need a ride correct" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome nodded. "but I have to get to the bone eating well quick."

"Clime on." Sesshoumaru said in an angry tone.

"Umm…you sure?"

"You said your family is in danger and you need to get their fast. And I am much faster then that dam brother of mine."

"Oh...o-ok" Kagome said as she climbed in back of Sesshoumaru.

When she got there she went into the bone eating well and thanked Sesshoumaru.

"Okaa-san! Souta! Grandpa!" Kagome shouted as she approached her house.

"K-Kagome" A voice called out.

Kagome ran and saw her grandpa on the floor. She bursted into tears.

"What happened! Where's mom and Souta!"

"Their safe. Inuyasha came and saved them."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

Her Grandpa nodded. Kagome dugged into her bag and got out her cell phone she called the police.

Later the ambulance and the police came and took her grandpa and Kagome to the hospital. In the ambulance Kagome was still crying. "This was my entire fault if I hadn't stayed at Sesshoumaru's castle I would have come and helped them" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome?" A voice called out to her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"I came to find you."

"No. I'm tired of being your shard detector."

"NANI! When did I say that!"

" Don't play dumb with me! I saw you and Kikyo near the sacred tree"

Inuyasha didn't say anything he just sat down next to Kagome.

"Why don't you go with Kikyo I found someone else to take care of me"

"NANI! WHO?" Inuyasha asked surprisingly.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Why would you go with that bastard?"

"At least he doesn't leave me unlike you"

"Fine go with him then!"

Kagome cried even more. She didn't know that Inuyasha hated her that much.

"Wait no…arg…don't cry! I didn't mean!"

"Yea you did!"

The Doctor came out.

"Miss. Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to report that your grandpa's condition isn't severed. He just collapsed in the floor and his legs might be paralyzed for a year or so.

Kagome nodded.

"Where's my Okaa-san and my little brother?"

"They are being taken care of. You don't have to worry"

"And is this your boyfriend I presume?"

"No he isn't he's jus one of my brothers friends."

"Oh ok I'm sorry."

For the rest of the two days she went in and out of the hospital. She helped her grandpa in the hospital and she went home to clean up the house.

When it was time to go she went into the bone eating well and went straight to Sesshoumaru's castle. When she finally got there Rin ran to her bursting into tears.

"KAGOME-CHAN! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA IS SICK!" She sobbed.

Well that's it for now. Please don't kill me because I mad fluffy sick :sobs: but then there will be FLUFF! In the next chapter! Please read and review!


	7. growing closer

Author's note: Well wahla! Here its is! Chappiee er…I think seven? Hehe sorry about the memory loss thingy I have to keep up with my fics and plus school. O yea I forgot I do NOT own Inuyasha. School totally sucks. Especially gym. Well now enough with my blabbing and on with the chappiee!

* * *

Title: how could you

Chapter: growing closer

Kagome stood there shocked. _What has hurt Sesshoumaru?_ She thought.

Kagome ran into the castle with Rin. Rin was now crying. This was the first time Kagome saw Rin cry. This was the first time Rin cried knowing that Sesshoumaru was hurt badly. Kagome didn't know what to do. It was one tragedy after another. Kagome ran into the castle.

When Kagome finally got there she slid open the door and saw Sesshoumaru hurt and badly injured.

Sesshoumaru was lying in his bed sleeping but with pain.

Kagome ran her fingers along the scar. It seemed that his armor was almost destroyed. It was badly damaged and so was his body. Kagome looked at him with sorrow and pain. She looked at him because she cared for him. He was the one that stayed by her side when she wanted to go back to her family. He was the one that looked at her when she was reading and when she was playing. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Tears of sorrow. Tears of pain. Kagome tried to hide her tears but couldn't they were to strong.

"Will Sesshoumaru-sama be ok?" Rin sobbed.

Kagome forced a smile on her face. "Yes he will, Why don't Rin-chan go out in the gardens with Jaken and pick some flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hai" Rin said as she walked out of the room and ran into the gardens.

Kagome took another glance at Sesshoumaru. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ She thought.

Kagome dug into her bag and found the thermometer. She put it in Sesshoumaru's mouth and went back into her bag. She took out her first aid kit and herbs that her grandpa gave her. She went into the castles kitchen and started brewing the medicine.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and smiled. He was awaken when Kagome slid the door open. He never knew that the miko that had always been with his brother had care for him. He had slightly opened his eyes when Kagome was in the room. He liked Kagome's scent. He liked how Kagome looked so calm when he was injured. He liked her.

"Crap how do you work this thing!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to start up the stove.

"Need help Kagome-chan?" One of the servants said.

"Yes thank you!" Kagome said in relief.

Kagome knew she had to work quickly.

After she was done she took off her apron and took the medicine into Sesshoumaru's room. _Phew I guess the brewing lessons that grandpa taught me paid off._ She thought right before entering.

Kagome slid open the door and found Sesshoumaru fully awake.

"You aren't supposed to be up." Kagome sighed.

"So and your point is?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You're still injured."

"We yokai don't complain about our injuries we go on with it unlike you worthless humans."

"Hey! I was just looking out for you!"

"Well thanks but no thanks I don't want pity from a human."

Kagome ignored it and turned around to take to medicine from the table that she had placed it.

Suddenly Kagome heard a groan from Sesshoumaru. She ran over to him.

"You ok?" She asked concernedly

"Yea."

"What happen to you anyway?"

"Maybe if you would remove this thing from my mouth I can talk"

Kagome took the thermometer out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. She checked it. His temperature was above normal. Even for a yokai.

"Now you can tell me."

"I was fighting Naraku because he was about to make Inuyasha hunt you down. And kill you" Sesshoumaru continued as he drank the medicine that Kagome gave him.

"_What the hell is this thing?" _Sesshoumaru thought as told the story.

Kagome sat on a chair

* * *

"Are we here yet?" Shippo asked in dismay.

"Nope where not th- HENTAI!" Sango shrieked.

Sango was full with fury now. She took her hirikotsu and banged it on Miroku's head.

"Sango you misunderstood me." Said Miroku

"Save it houshi. I don't want to hear it." Sango said in anger.

"Baka stop fooling around. We need to find Kagome fast." Inuyasha said with annoyance.

"I'm not fooling around." Said Miroku

"He will never learn." Shippo sighed.

Kirara meowed at Shippo at the comment.

* * *

"I hope Sesshoumaru-sama will like these flowers I picked." Rin said as she sniffed the flowers.

Rin lit up a smile. She treats Sesshoumaru as her adopted father. She's always loyal to him.

"Better give these to Sesshoumaru-sama." Thought Rin

With that Rin ran off inside the castle to find Sesshoumaru.

"WAIT FOR ME!" a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hurry up Jaken-sama!" Rin shouted as she entered the castle.

* * *

"Oh so that's what happened" Kagome said in relief that thanks to Sesshoumaru Naraku was now dead.

"If it wasn't for that dam bastard my armor wouldn't have been broken." Sesshoumaru said in anger.

"Don't worry bout it toutosai will fix it."

Sesshoumaru smiled. He had never been loved by another person or yokai. Sure he was a demon lord but he was always coldhearted. No one understood him.

Kagome was shocked that he smiled. She never saw him smile nor laugh. He was always the one that smirked when trouble is coming and is always expressionless. All Kagome could do was smile back.

"Hold on let me check your temperature again." Kagome said as she took out another thermometer.

Sesshoumaru frowned but Kagome didn't see. Kagome took out the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth.

"You still need rest." Kagome said.

"Fine."

"But I need to clean these wounds with alcohol."

"What?"

"Don't worry this will sting a little but you'll live" Kagome said sarcastically.

Kagome took out some cotton and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She put some on the cotton and gently dabbed it on Sesshoumaru's wounds.

Sesshoumaru smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome couldn't resist but while she was cleaning his wounds and bandaging them she would take a quick glance at him and smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said as she opened the door.

"Shh…" Kagome said as she cleaned up everything.

"Woops gomen nasai Kagome-chan" Rin said.

Kagome giggled "That's ok" she smiled.

"Kagome-chan did you bring candy?" Rin asked happily.

"Yea of course." Kagome said as she put the flowers in a vase near Sesshoumaru's bed.

Kagome and Rin left quietly as they both to went to get dinner.

"Wow a whole day past that fast." Kagome said as she was eating her ramen.

"Yup" Rin said as she was pressing a button that would spin the lollipop that she was eating.

"Ooo look at the pretty stars!" Rin exclaimed as she pointed at one.

"Yea that looks like a shape of a heart" Kagome said as she stared at the starry sky.

"Yea! It's so pretty!" Rin exclaimed.

The both of them sat on the balcony and watching and counting the stars all night. They may not have noticed but there behind the curtains there stood Sesshoumaru smiling.

* * *

So how was it? Please r&r I thought that there wasn't enough fluff in this chappiee :sniff: 


	8. Kouga enters

Author Note- Gomen Nasai everyone. Gomen for this late update, Hope everyone isn't mad at me hehe…I got writer block for this chapter but here I am back with another idea for this chapter. I'll try to add more fluff into this chapter. Enjoy reading!

--

Chapter 8: Kouga Enters

It was afternoon. The gang was still traveling non-stopping. The Hanyou was still pissed off that they couldn't find Kagome in time.

"Is Kagome going to be ok?" asked Shippo innocently

"Hai, of course she will. Kagome is strong." Answered Sango smoothly

Shippo nodded his head at the comment. He missed Kagome dearly. Inuyasha was mean to him today in the morning.

"Inuyasha can we stop for a minute? Were getting tired." Stated Miroku

"Feh, If we can on stopping like this. We won't find Kagome." Said Inuyasha glaring

"It was your fault that Kagome left." Whisper Shippo

"I heard that." Answered Inuyasha without looking at the kitsune

The gang stopped for a while and begins to rest. The group had missed Kagome. It wasn't cheerful without Kagome.

"I hope your safe Kagome." Thought Sango worried

Sango had no doubt that Sesshoumaru will harm Kagome. Yet everything seems so strange.

"Hentai" shriek Sango

A red handprint was onto the Houshi face. Everyone groaned looking at the monk. The monk grins innocently.

"Can you stop it you perverted monk? It's getting annoying." Said Inuyasha with an annoyed face

This was the 2nd time Miroku groped Sango. Sango was getting much anger at the monk. It was just unbelievable.

"What?" asked Miroku innocently

"AHh shut it." Answered Inuyasha looking away

He was getting annoyed by Miroku habit now. Miroku never stop groping Sango. Inuyasha started to think. Was it really his fault that Kagome left?

"Damn." Cursed Inuyasha

He didn't know why. He loves Kikyo and he knows he does. That's what his heart tells him.

"I smell something." Said Shippo suddenly

Everyone stopped looking at him. Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent. It was 2 shikon shards.

"Kouga." Growls Inuyasha

Few seconds later Kouga appears right next to them. Kouga was searching for Kagome but she was not in sight.

"Oi." Said Kouga

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf?" asked Inuyasha

"Looking for my mate of course you mutt face." Answered Kouga

Two started to have a glaring contest. Sango and Miroku gave out a long sigh. If Kagome was here they wouldn't be arguing.

"Where's my woman?" asked Kouga

"She's not yours." Growl Inuyasha

"She's not yours either dog face." Said Kouga with annoyance

"She's not here Kouga." Answered Sango

Kouga looked away from Inuyasha, then stares at the young demon slayer. He knows that she was friend with Kagome.

"She's with Sesshoumaru right now." Stated Miroku

"NANI!." Shouted Kouga

Kouga throws a death glare at Inuyasha. He knows it would be Inuyasha fault if Kagome was harm in anyway.

"Fine, I'll go search for my woman. If she's hurt or anything your dead. By the way she's going to live with me if I find her." Stated Kouga

"NANI, BAKARO COME BACK HEAR." Shouted Inuyasha

"LATER MUTT FACE." Shouted Kouga

With the sounds of the winds, Kouga was gone. Inuyasha growls, he just hated Kouga. Miroku and Sango didn't say anything about it.

"Well what are you guys standing there for? Let's go already." Said Inuyasha

The group groans except for Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to speed up, while the group was trying to catch up.

--

"Will Sesshoumaru-sama be ok?" asked Rin

"Hai, Rin he will." Answered Kagome smiling

Rin smiles happily then nodded. Sesshoumaru was getting better because of Kagome help. Everyone was surprised how fast he healed. It was like a week or so, or maybe even more.

"Why don't we go see Sesshoumaru Rin-chan?" asked Kagome

"Hai." Said Rin giggling

Both of them went to find Sesshoumaru room. Everyone was glad that Sesshoumaru was healing better.

--

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Cried out Rin

Rin launched herself to Sesshoumaru leg. Sesshoumaru stares down at the little girl that was holding him.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama ok?" asked Rin

Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin just smiles cheerfully. He notices Kagome was with them. He was back to himself again, but not emotional anymore. He only shows some of his emotions towards Rin and Kagome.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Kagome

"Hai, fine. Don't worry." Answered Sesshoumaru

"Rin missed you. She didn't see you much since you got a fever." Continued Kagome with a smile

"Sesshoumaru-sama can we all go to the gardens together?" asked Rin

"Rin not to long." Said Sesshoumaru

Rin jumped in joy. Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed Rin out to the gardens. With Kagome here Rin was much cheerful than before. This made Sesshoumaru heart softer for a minute.

"I'm being soft." Thought Sesshoumaru with amusement

It was all irony. He was being soft to a human child and a miko. He was starting to have feelings for her. Or was it really those human feelings that he is having? It was strange to him.

Rin was picking up flowers in the gardens, while Kagome was standing there with Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" asked Sesshoumaru

"I sense shards." Stated Kagome

Kagome gasp, it was 2 shikon shards in the legs. She knows who it is.

"Kouga." Kagome gasped.

Ends of Chapter 4


	9. The gangs all here

Author's note: thanks for all the reviews -smiles- Kesshou was oh so happy with all of them! So sorry for the cliffie of course -sniffle- but her ya go! Enjoy!

Title: how could you

Chapter: The gangs all here

"Nani? How did he get here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I-I don't know…" Kagome whispered as she saw the tornado coming closer and closer.

Finally the gust of wind stopped and reviled the wolf demon kouga.

"Kagome, My mate" Koga smirked.

"She doesn't like you now scram you mutt" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"_Sesshoumaru cares?"_ Kagome thought.

"And you must be that dam mutt's brother" Koga said with a smirk on his face.

"Do not put my name with his worthless name" Sesshoumaru snarled as he pulled out his sword.

"So much alike" Koga laughed. "Now hand over my woman and so we can send the wedding invites" Koga continued.

"Hey! How about how I feel!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh my sweet Kagome please don't pity him he's just an overgrown dog demon"

"He isn't overgrown!" Kagome shouted.

"_S-she just defended me"_ Sesshoumaru thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HURRY UP YOU BAKAROS!" Inuyasha exclaimed from above.

"CANT YOU WAIT!" Shippo shouted as he tried to get a grasp on the small rock.

"We're almost there Inuyasha cant you wait?" Sango yelled from afar.

"You have no idea what might that dam wolf might do to her" Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh wait my I remind you that YOU were that one that smooched Kikyo in the first place!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "And how do you know that?"

"HAH! I knew it you did kiss her!" Shippo exclaimed.

"You mean you just guessed?" Miroku sweat dropped.

Shippo nodded proudly.

"NANI! I DIDN'T!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran all the way down and smacked the small kitsune on the head which formed a big lump.

"Owwiee!" Shippo cried.

"Why doesn't this scene surprise me?" Sanga remarked.

Kirara meowed at the comment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh darling please stop defending him" Kouga laughed.

"So what if I am?" Kagome protested.

"So what? So what? I am you future husband thank you very much"

"My what!" Kagome now felt ticked off.

"You heard me" Kouga snickered. "You are my mate" Kouga repeated.

" My ass that she's your mate" A voice cried out loud. But it wasn't Sesshoumaru, this time it was Inuyasha.

"Oh great you're here to join the party" Kouga mumbled.

"Oh me and my group isn't the only one" Inuyasha smirked.

Kouga cocked an eye as he heard a shriek.

"Kouga-kun!" Ayame called out as she threw herself on Kouga.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Sesshoumaru said as he cocked an eye at all of them.

"I'm here to bring Kagome back" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"And what makes you think that shes going to go with you mutt face?" Kouga said as he got up.

"And what makes your pea brain thinks that shes going with you?" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Kouga-kun! Your coming with me and that's it!" Ayame shouted as she hugged Kouga.

Shippo laughed from afar.

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted.

"What makes you think that I'm going with any of you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Y-you don't want me?" Kouga eyes widened as he said this.

"Feh she never wanted you from the start" Inuyasha sneered.

"COME ON!" Ayame said as she dragged Kouga's ears and ran.

"I will be back!" Kouga shouted.

"Yea ok whatever" Inuyasha muffled.

" You want her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yea so?" Inuyasha said.

"Hey! I'm not a toy you know! I'm not a thing that you can take and give! I have feelings!" Kagome shouted.

"You can have her" Sesshoumaru said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Kagome asked.

"You heard me you want her you have her" Sesshoumaru said as he walked back into his castle.

"Feh your just scared to face me. Come on Kagome" Inuyasha replied as he walked up to Kagome.

"B-but" Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome hes gone into his castle" Sango said as she walked up to Kagome. "It'll be alright."

"Inuyasha y-ou really wanted me?" Kagome asked.

"Y-I mean what makes you think that! Your mom wanted you back!" Inuyasha protested.

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears now. She knew she wanted to go with. And that person was Sesshoumaru. But he didn't want her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome dear how was the feudal era?" Ms. Higarashi asked.

"Oh it was fine" Kagome said as she faked a smile.

"Okay honey dinner will be ready in 30 minuets."

"Ok sure" Kagome said as she ran up to her room.

The second Kagome entered her room she threw down her book bag and lied on her bed crying.

"Why!" Kagome sobbed. "Is it because how I dress? How I look?" Kagome asked.

"It's because that you're a human" A voice cried out.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome screamed as she threw a pillow towards the door.

But the figure wasn't at the door.

"I'm here you baka" Inuyasha said as he stood on the window sill.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed.

"Ok ok oy" Inuyasha mumbled as he did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Kagome got up and sat on her chair. She took her book bag and slowly took out the remaining things out. Suddenly she spotted a letter.

"A letter?" Kagome gasped as he reached out for it.

Kagome widened her eyes. It seems like it was from Sesshoumaru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ehh..Kesshou thought this chappiee was ehh...confusing...


	10. the letter

Author's note: Hiyaz ne –hugs all the reviewers- oh thank you very very very much for all the reviews! Otkay you guys want Kesshou to update faster right? Well Kesshou will update faster if you guys review Kesshou's other story. The more reviews Kesshou gets the faster she updates how could you and possibly why me. Its also Inuyasha and here's the summary.

Why me: When Kagome and Sesshoumaru was little they would always play pranks and hate each other. But 15 years later when they meet at Kagome's Mom's banquet...they find out that their engaged! So what happens when we throw Mr. Arrogant with our sweet Kagome? Sparks will fly... Relationships will bloom...eventually...

Title: how could you

Chapter: The letter

"It looks like it's from Sesshoumaru" Kagome gasped as she took the letter from her book bag.

She opened it gently and saw somewhat two pieces of papers. One it looks like the handwriting is very professional and the other one looks like a little kids. She held it in front her and sat on her bed. Kagome then carefully read it.

_Hiyaz Kagome-chan, _

_Its Rin! I am currently learning how to right so my gramher is very bad. But hiyaz! Sesshumaru-sama is telling me to right this letter to you for some reason. –blinks- He said that what happens if you go away and what I would say to you. –blinks- Rin doesn't know but if Kagome-chan was going away Rin would pull her back and never let Kagome-chan go! And also Rin wouldn't know what to do without Kagome-chan. Kagome-chan is like a muthor to Rin. –smiles- But..but..Kagome-chan would never go away right? Okies its bed time nows. Ja ne see you in the morning Kagom-chan! _

_-Love_

_Rin!_

Kagome smiled as she saw this letter from Rin. She never thought of how Rin felt around her. She would always act herself when she was around Rin. Tears streamed from Kagome's face as she read the letter. Tears dripped from her face to the letter. Kagome folded the letter and put it back in the envelope and took a deep breath as the read the next one.

_Dear Kagome,_

_As you already know that you are staying at my castle. I have already know what is planned for you and me. When you read this letter it has already happened. But don't think of it as that I hate you. I let you go with Inuyasha because its for your own good. You cant live in the demon world. There's too much yokais that will attack you and I won't be there to protect you. I already know what you are thinking right now. Please don't come back. Right now its mating season in the feudal era, and demons are looking for mates. They will stop at nothing to have a miko as their mate so there for miko's are rare to have as a mate. So cant go back into the bone eating well because I already told Inuyasha to block it. Good bye…until the next time we meet._

_-Sincerely_

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

Tears flowed continuously from Kagome's eyes. When Sesshoumaru said that Inuyasha can have her, she thought that he hated her. But the reason is because of her own safety. She couldn't let Inuyasha stop her form the feudal era. She couldn't leave Rin alone. And more she couldn't bare not to see Sesshoumaru. Kagome rose up from her bed and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box that was on her desk.

"Kagome you have to get over it" She told herself.

But really inside she didn't want to. Kagome tried to forget the whole situation and took out her textbooks from her desk and put it on the table. She quickly turned to page 458 to start on her math homework and get over with it before the one week vacation ends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sesshoumaru-sama where's Kagome-chan?" Rin asked as she held flowers in her hand.

"She wont be coming back" Sesshoumaru retorted.

Rin broke into subs. "Why?" She asked quietly

"I'll tell you when you get older." Sesshoumaru said as he went through the castle doors.

Rin too went into her room and sobbed on her pillow. Her mother or the person that she thought it was her mother was gone…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**RINGGG!**_

Kagome awoke from a ring in her jacket pocket. She lifted her head from her algebra textbook and went over to pick up her cell phone.

"Hello?" Kagome mumbled over the phone.

"Hiya Kagome!" A girlish voice said.

"Ayumi is that you?" Kagome said shocked.

"Yupp" Ayumi said happily.

"Hello Kagome-chan!" Eri and Yuka shouted over the phone.

Kagome did a little jump as she heard her friends' voices over the phone.

"Hey guys!" Kagome cheered.

"How have you been?" Eri asked.

"Oh you know here there how about you?" Kagome said wanting to change the subject.

"We're great. Soo…do you still want to go out with Hojo?" Yuka asked happily.

Kagome sweat dropped but was happy. It was like old times. Her friends always wanted to set up a date with her a Hojo.

"Konichiwa Higarashi!" A male voice said over the phone.

Kagome froze as she heard Hojo's voice.

"Hiya Hojo-kun." Kagome said.

"Have you recovered from the pneumonia flu yet?"

Kagome sweat dropped as she nodded. _What have grandpa been thinking lately_ Kagome thought.

"I'm much better now thanks for asking!" Kagome said happily over the phone.

"Are you busy right now?" Ayumi asked.

"Well yea I'm doing my algebra homework soo-"

"Don't worry Eri has got it covered for ya!" Ayumi said as she did a little jump.

"Ehh…what you guys planning now?" Kagome asked hoping that their friends hadn't gotten her into something drastic.

"Just meet us in front of the ice cream parlor okies?" Eri said.

Kagome sighed. "Okay then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome can you open the door now?" Inuyasha asked as he knocked on Kagome's door.

There was no answer.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he went outside and opened her window.

Inuyasha found a note on her desk.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I'm going to the ice cream parlor with Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. I'll be back soon. Inuyasha don't you dare to follow me._

_Kagome_

"Feh she really thinks that I'm not going to follow her" Inuyasha said as he held his nose up high.

"But then there is that Hobo, Hoho, what ever his name is.." Inuyasha thought…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm here!" Kagome waved her hand to let her friends know that she's there.

"Okay come on lets go in " Ayumi said as she linked arms with Kagome.

"Oh yea where's Hojo" Eri asked.

"I dunno" Kagome replied.

"O well come on lets go maybe he's in there" Yuka said.

Kagome sighed as her friends dragged her into the ice cream parlor. _"I guess its back to my normal life"_ Kagome thought.


	11. Decisions

Author's note: Arigato to all the reviewers! And remember the more reviews I get the faster I update xD. Oh yea..look out for a Christmas special! It will be posted up tomorrow...Its just a one shot...i showed it to one of my friends..she said it was really kewt! Otkays… now here's the next chappie...ENJOY!.

Title: how could you

Chapter: Decisions

---Two months later---

"Kagome come on!" Ayumi chanted as she packed up her books and ran out of the classroom.

Kagome sighed. "Hold on"

"Your so slow!" Eri laughed as she too headed for the door.

Kagome laughed as she packed up her books and walked toward the door.

"So do you guys have plans after school?" Kagome asked.

"Nope" Ayumi shook her head.

"No not really" Eri said.

"Nuh uh" Yuka answered.

Kagome sighed. "Yea me either."

"Come on lets go grab a soda then we can all go over your house" Ayumi said as she linked arms with her friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That guy was totally checking you out Kagome" Yuka said.

"Um…no I don't think so" Kagome laughed as she walked along the sidewalk, without notice she tripped and fell. But she felt as if someone caught her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Kagome was shocked she couldn't believe who it was it was none other then Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she lifted her head.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He couldn't believe that it was Kagome either. "K-Kagome?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh…I was looking for you"

"Really?"

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were all confused.

"Huh?" Eri said puzzled.

Kagome got up and was dumb strucked. If her friends knew that they have just seen a hanyou from another era, they would just go blabbing along to people and next thing you know the whole city knows.

"Oh that's the greatest cosplay character ever! Your Inuyasha right! The hanyou that that went with Kikyo, the priestess!" Yuka cried out.

Inuyasha sweatdropped. He never knew that he was written in textbooks. Kagome was shocked as well. She never even saw the name Inuyasha in her textbook. _"Probably its cause I skipped a lot of classes going to the feudal era"_ Kagome thought.

"And where's your brother Sesshoumaru?" Yuka asked.

"Ehh…" Was what Inuyasha can say.

"And…and…there's Sango the demon slayer!" Eri cried.

Kagome sweat dropped and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him back to her home.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Kagome sighed as she bowed to her friends and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Sealing up the bone eating well" Inuyasha stated.

"Sealing..? Bone..?" Then Kagome remembered. It happened exactly two months ago, when the person she loved had sealed her out of the feudal era.

"I thought you sealed it two months ago!" Kagome shouted.

"Nope two months ago I stuck a tree in the well to make sure you wont go in"

"Oh…so how are you going to seal it now?" Kagome asked

"With this" Inuyasha said as he took out a sheet of paper. It looks like its one of Kikyo's spells.

"Oh how are you and Kikyo doing?" Kagome asked.

"We're doing great, we had a child together"

"That's nice to hear" Kagome said in a sad voice.

"You're still sad about that my dam brother did right?"

Kagome slowly nodded.

"But he did it for his your own good"

Kagome nodded again.

"Aright I have to return back to the feudal era now, Kikyo is expecting me. Oh yea Kikyo has a message for you."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged at first. "She said love conquers all" He continued. "Don't asked I don't know where she got it from but that's what she told me to tell you"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha leaped out of the window and landed on his feet. He then dashed to the bone eating well.

Suddenly a bright yellow light appeared from it. "It must be the spell…it looks so strong" Kagome said to herself. She then flopped on the bed and closed her eyes.

"_What does she mean love conquers all?" _Kagome asked herself. Surely it had to mean something. Kikyo is the wisest priestess in the village.

"_Maybe it's a message or something" _She said to herself once more. _But what does it mean?_

Kagome closed her eyes once more and drifted into a deep sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome-chan Kagome-chan lookie that that one!" Rin exclaimed as she pointed to a star in the sky._

"_That's the north star" Kagome answered._

"_What's the north star?" Rin asked puzzled._

"_Um…lets just say it's the biggest star out of the whole galaxy" Kagome said. "I wish I had paid more attention in astronomy class" Kagome said to herself._

"_Wow that's a pretty star!" Rin exclaimed in amazement._

"_Yes that's a shooting star. You make a wish when you see that one" Kagome said happily._

"_Oh can Rin make a wish?" Rin asked._

_Kagome giggled. "Of course" She answered cheerfully._

_Rin closed her eyes and made a wish. Kagome made a wish too, her wish was to have Rin's wish come true._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed gleefully._

"_What is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru answered._

"_Kagome-chan took Rin star glazing!" Rin said happily._

_Kagome sweat dropped. "She meant star gazing."_

"_Alright, dinner will be served in 30 minuets."_

_Kagome and Rin nodded as Rin took Kagome's hands and led her into Rin's room._

_Once Rin opened the doors, there embarked pink and white walls with lots of stuffed animals. _

"_This is Rin's room" Rin said happily._

_During the remaining time until dinner started Rin showed Kagome the rest of the castle and her room._

"_You have a nice room" Kagome said as she ate her food._

_Rin nodded. "Sesshoumaru-sama got it for me"_

_Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. He was expressionless as usual._

"_Please excuse me I'm going to use the restroom" Kagome said as she got up and headed for the bathroom._

_---five minuets later---_

_Kagome was about to head back into the dinning room until she heard laughter come out from the dinning room. The laughter was coming from Sesshoumaru and Rin._

"_What else did you do?" Sesshoumaru chuckled._

"_We looked at shooing stars!" Rin exclaimed as she made a little diamond with her index and fore finger._

"_You meant a shooting star?" Sesshoumaru chuckled once more._

_Rin nodded. "We also made a wish!" _

"_What did you wish for?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_Rin can tell Sesshoumaru-sama but don't tell Kagome-chan or else it wont come true!" _

_Sesshoumaru nodded as Rin whispered in his ear just loud enough for Kagome to hear._

"_Rin wished that Kagome-chan can stay forever!" Rin whispered._

_Sesshoumaru smile faded away as Kagome entered the room._

"_Oh I'm sorry did I intrude?" Kagome asked._

"_No Rin was just telling Sesshoumaru-sama something important"_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome woke up. She got up from her bed and went downstairs. She knew what she had to do…She had to go back to the feudal era…


	12. Going back PT1

Author's note: arigato for all the reviews! But sadly yes…Kesshou must admit…the story how could you is going to be ending shortly…theres like about 2 chapters left unless if you want me to add a epilogue. But arigato for all the reviewers though! Okay now this is the 12 I think…chapter! ENJOY!

Title: how could you

Chapter: Going Back Pt 1

The bright sun rays shown into Kagome's room windows. Kagome just remembered that she must return to the feudal era. She didn't want to leave Rin alone…She didn't want to leave her friends…and she wanted to see Sesshoumaru again.

"Honey breakfast time!" Kagome's mom called.

"Alright mom" Kagome mumbled as she got up and yawned. She then went into the bathroom and changed into her school uniform that the school assigned her to.

"Honey there's no school today" Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and felt Kagome's forehead with her palm.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh, Oh yea I'm alright, I guess it's just the weather, woo its hot" Kagome said pretending to be really warm.

"Remember today you have a study session with that nice boy Hojo"

"Oh…when he calls can you tell him that I can't go?" Kagome said.

"Why not? It will benefit you"

"I have something to do in the feudal era"

"Oh alright then but eat breakfast first then go okay sweetie?"

Kagome nodded and went to sit down in the dinning room.

"Kagome what is that big tree doing in the bone eating well?" Souta asked.

"Ohh…um just incase if a demon escapes through" Kagome lied feeling uneasy.

"Are you going back to the feudal era again?" Jii-san asked.

Kagome nodded as she picked up her chopstick and ate her rice ball.

"Well be careful and bring me back some shikigami their interesting" Jii-chan smiled

"Hai" Kagome sweat dropped and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The spring wind blown against Kagome's face as she shuffled her feet against the gravel floor. Once she got to the shack she slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"It seems like the first time when I first came here…" Kagome said to herself.

Kagome then slowly put her hand on the bone eating well. Then there was a big yellow light. Kagome quickly pulled her hand back.

"Its really powerful" she continued

She couldn't let a piece of paper block her entrance and stop her from going to the feudal era. For the past hours Kagome tried everything she could think of but failed. She was frustrated and discourage. Kagome couldn't think of anything more then to see Rin's smile, Inuyasha complain, Sango reassuring her, Miroku making her laugh when he groped Sango, Shippo complain and last but not least Sesshoumaru's smile.

"Why…?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly Kagome thought of what Kikyo said. Love conquers all. She knew what it means now. Because she loves Sesshoumaru she isn't stopping until she gets to see him. Kagome ran outside and went straight inside her house. She was looking for on particular weapon and an object.

"Here it is" Kagome smiled weakly as she grabbed an arrow and a shikon shard. "This has to work" She said to herself as she got up and left her room.

When Kagome got to the shack she tied the Shikon shard on to the arrow and used her full strength and jabbed it into the center of the well. There was a big flash of light but the barrier only cracked.

"Why won't it break?" Kagome asked herself. She suddenly started to cry. Tears started pouring down her face. She now felt discouraged, until something caught her eye. The barrier started slowly melting when each tear hit the surface of it. She was happy that the barrier was gone…now she has to get the tree out of the way. She has no more strength left.

"What would my friends do?" Kagome asked herself.

"Don't give up Kagome I know you can do it!" Kagome heard Sango's voice.

"Bakaro you destroyed the barrier already don't give up now" Inuyasha's voice suddenly came through her.

"Kagome-chan don't give up Rin believes in you!"

"You can conquer it all Kagome" Miroku's voice said.

"I believe in you…" Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's voice call out to her.

"Their right I shouldn't give up" Kagome said to herself.

"That's true you know" A voice suddenly called out.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Jii-san, Mama, Souta?" Kagome said as shadows of her friends and family appeared.

"You told them grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"Nope they found out themselves" Mama smiled.

"And we know your sad story" Eri smiled.

"We're here to help" Yuka announced.

"Because real friends stick together!" Ayumi smiled.

"But how?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just say that since you travel back in time, you change history and in the textbooks that we read also changes and the outcome is your future."

"So what's the outcome?" Kagome asked.

Yuka winked at Kagome. "That's for us to know and you to find out"

Kagome smiled and cried. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have friends like Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri and Family like Jii-chan, Souta, and Mama.

"Kagome here" Souta said as he stuck out his hand and held Kagome up.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Souta"

"Come on everyone grab an ax and start chopping down that tree!" Jii-chan exclaimed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin said as she tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeves.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly.

"Will Kagome-chan ever come back?" Rin asked.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru said, Sesshoumaru keeps telling her no Kagome won't come back because he can't sense her coming back. Suddenly he felt as if the barrier has been broken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin blinked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes Rin she will come back"

"Really?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru smiled weakly and nodded. The truth was is that he doesn't know if Kagome's coming back or not, but he what he does know is that Kagome will have a chance to come back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Kagome can you pass me the sug-" Sango sighed as she went over to the counter and grabbed the sugar.

"You miss Kagome dearly don't you?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded. Ever since Sango met Kagome they were like sisters. They cry together, the laugh together they do everything together. When Sango's down Kagome would come cheer her up but when Kagome's down Sango would come and cheer Kagome up.

"She'll come back I know she will" Shippo reassured her.

"Yea I hope so" Sango smiled.

"Come on hurry up so we can eat" Miroku said as he groped Sango. Sango grew irritated and smacked Miroku with the spatula.

"You…you…you perverted monk!" Sango exclaimed.

"She's back" Shippo laughed.

"Sango you misunderstood me" Miroku explained.

"Save it hoshi I don't want to hear it"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is everyone done?" Jii-chan asked.

Everyone wiped their forehead and nodded.

"Phew I never knew using a ax is this tired." Ayumi sighed.

"But at least we're done" Eri said.

"Thanks guys" Kagome smiled.

"No problem what are friends for" Yuka smiled.

"But you guys wont tell anyone about this right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not" Yuka said.

Kagome smiled and went over to the door to help Jii-chan bring in the water bottles.

"Who's thirtsy?" Jii-chan asked.

"Me!" Souta screamed.

"Me" Eri exclaimed.

"Us too" Yuka and Ayumi shouted.

"I also made some lunch boxes" Kagome's mom said.

"Great!" Kagome smiled as she took a sip of water.

-----One hour later----

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Don't worry she does this all the time" Souta smiled.

"Oh" Yuka said.

"Alright I'm good to go" Kagome smiled. But really she was nervous inside. She wonder what her friends was going to say, and worst of all she wonder what Sesshoumaru was going to say.

"Alright good luck" Ayumi winked.

"Take care honey" Kagome's mom smiled.

"Remember to bring back some Shikigami" Jii-chan said.

Kagome smiled and jumped in the well. Suddenly there was a purplish light that surrounded her. When Ayumi, Yuki, and Eri looked down Kagome was gone and there was only bare ground.

"You think it will turn out okay?" Mama asked.

"It will turn out great I know so" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka smiled.


	13. Going back PT2

Author's note: -sobbs- This is the second to last chapter of how could you sadly. But I want to thank all the reviewers and their time to read this story! Well here ya go and ENJOY! Kesshou has to finish her other three stories…But the thing is that I have writers block for my shaman king stories but my other Inuyasha story is going great! Oh yea since new years is coming up i hope all of you enjoyed the year 2oo5 and WOOT! 2oo6 is coming up xD heres a little new years eve present for you guys

Title: how could you

Chapter: Going back Part 2

"Come Rin lets go for a walk" Sesshoumaru stated as he knocked on Rin's door. He heard sobs coming from Rin's room. Ever since Kagome left Rin has been sobbing nonstop but at the same time Sesshoumaru was devastated as well. He never wanted her to leave but it is for her own safety.

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin said as she wiped her away her tears and slide open the door.

"Mi' lord shall I come?" Jaken asked.

"Do whatever you please" Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly

"Is that is a yes or no?" Jaken asked.

Rin giggled. "Come on Jaken-sama"

Sesshoumaru knew where they were going. They were going to see Kagome. Sesshoumaru is a taiyoukai so his sense of smell is fairly strong. He can sense Kagome miles away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama where are we going?" Rin asked.

"You'll see" Sesshoumaru said.

"Will Rin like where we're going?" Rin asked once more.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer he just simply smirked and kept walking. He didn't want to spoil it for Rin to see her.

"Will you stop asking so many questions child?" Jaken squawked.

"Gomen" Rin sighed as she looked down. When Sesshoumaru saw this he stepped on Jaken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow time traveling can give you a headache" Kagome said as she threw her backpack over the well and leaped up on to the ground.

"I don't see no demons" She said to herself as she put her book bag on her shoulders. Once again for the umpteenth time she tripped over something without knowing it.

"Whoa" Kagome gasped as she fell over and due to the weight of her back pack she fell on to the ground causing her knees to bleed.

"Owwiee" Kagome squealed as she put her backpack down and sat on the grass. "I think I remember to pack alcohol pads and bandages" Kagome said as she dug into her bag and found a first aid kit.

"There ah hah!" Kagome chanted. She opened the first aid kit and reveled only bandages. "Aww this stinks" There were no more rubbing alcohol pads. "I guess I have to go get herbs" Kagome sighed as she got up and walked to the nearest village garden. She was limping and of course the wound burns.

"Oww" She said to herself suddenly a leap of happiness came over her. She saw a herb garden. It was more then she needed. Kagome ran over to the garden and started picking the plants she needed. "I guess Kaede's herb lessons paid off"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are we there yet?" Rin asked.

"No" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Child if you knew that you were going to be tired then don't come at all!" Jaken exclaimed. And once again Sesshoumaru stepped on him for teasing Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama Rins tired." Rin sighed.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Mi' lord?" Jaken answered.

"Carry Rin"

"WHAT!"

"Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No no not a problem at all" Jaken said as Rin climbed on to his back and started walking.

"Arigato Jaken-sama" Rin smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jaken's neck.

"GAK CANT BREATH" Jaken shouted.

"Oops gomen nasai" Rin giggled.

"Are we there yet?" Rin asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's all I need" Kagome said as she got up and stretched.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A villager exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just gathering some herbs to heal my wound" Kagome bowed.

The villager put down her spear and looked at Kagome's wound. "My dear what happened?"

"Oh it's alright I just fell that's all" Kagome said politely.

"You can take as many as you need" The villager smiled. "But just be careful there's a demon that haunts this garden."

"A Demon?" Kagome gasped.

The villager nodded and explained that a long time ago the demon saved the village from being destroyed by another demon and saved it. But later on they found out that the demon only save the village because of its herb garden.

"If he eats the herbs then he'll get stronger"

Kagome nodded and began to have the chills. "My dear are you cold?"

Kagome nodded once more and the villager gave her a blanket.

"I was going to my nieces place and sewed a blanket for her but it seems like you needed it more"

Kagome smiled. "Arigato"

The villager waved and left the garden.

"I just hope the youkai don't come now" Kagome said as she took out a bowl and a stone grinder to grind up the herbs.

----30 min. later----

"Im done!" Kagome shouted as she put some medicine on her knee and put a bandaged it.

Suddenly a shadow caught her eye. It looked like a giant youkai. "Oh no" Kagome gasped as the youkai approached her and tried to grab her. Kagome closed her eyes hoping it would miss. A few minuets later she felt as if the youkai was gone. When she opened her eyes Sesshoumaru stood there with his sword in his hands and there were blood dripping from it.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gasped.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back" Sesshoumaru said.

"But…"

"Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed as she ran toward Kagome greeting her with a big hug.

Kagome hugged Rin and smiled happily. "I missed you"

"Hai Rin missed you too" Rin smiled.

"Come Rin lets go back" Sesshoumaru said.

"But we just came here" Rin pouted.

"It's alright if Sesshoumaru wants you to go back then you go back then" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome-chan can you come with us?" Rin asked.

"If it's aright with Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and nodded.

"Arigato" Kagome smiled as she got up. The second she got up she fell back down because of her wound.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome slowly nodded. "I'll carry you" Sesshoumaru started. Kagome didn't want him too but she had no choice. Kagome limped on to Sesshoumaru's back and Sesshoumaru started walking. Sesshoumaru liked the scent of Kagome but never admitted it. Kagome liked riding on Sesshoumaru's back but she never admitted it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We're here!" Rin exclaimed.

"Good" Kagome smiled.

When they went inside Kagome smiled as she saw the castle again. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to her guest room where she stayed last time. The stuff that she didn't take was still there and was untouched.

"Dinner will-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by Kagome.

"Dinner will be at 7, go take a shower and don't be late or else I know the drill" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru smiled weakly and left the room.

Kagome looked at her wound and it was beginning to heal. It was good to be back in the castle again. Kagome loved her guest room. It was like the room she had before but much bigger.

"Kagome-chan here people here to see you" Rin said as she slide open Kagome's door.

"I wonder who it is" Kagome said as she put on her slippers and went outside. She gasped when she saw her friends. There stood Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried as she hugged Sango tightly.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she hugged Sango back.

"Hiya Kagome" Kikyo smiled.

"Hello" Kagome smiled at Kikyo and gave her a hug as well. ((once again I am not a Kikyo hater…why not just make them get alone ne?))

"Hello Kagome" Miroku smiled as he shook Kagome's Hand.

"Nice to see you again" Inuyasha smirked.

"Hi" Kagome smiled.

"Come on, lets go inside its pretty cold out here" Kagome said.

"Oh me and Miroku has to go back to Kaede's hut" Inuyasha said as he took Miroku's hand and waved. The girls waved back and went inside.

"Hi Rin-chan, remember me?" Sango asked.

Rin nodded and smiled at Sango and Kikyo.

"Come on lets go in my room." Kagome smiled as she linked arms with Sango and Kikyo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Soo…any luck with Sesshoumaru?" Sango teased.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted.

Kikyo and Sango laughed and asked Kagome a whole bunch of questions for the passed thirty minuets.

"You two would make a great couple though" Kikyo giggled.

Kagome glared at her and Sango.

"Its true!" Sango giggled.

"No we don't" Kagome protested.

"But you really like him thought right?" Sango asked.

"Come on tell us the truth" Kikyo smiled.

"Alright yes I do like him" Kagome blushed.

"Then tell him how you feel" Kikyo said.

"Yea go for it"

"But"

"No buts the only way is to go tell him" Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "Alright fine then I'll tell him"

"Yea!" Sango and Kikyo shouted.

"Tomorrow" Kagome said.

"What no today!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"I do really like him but you know how he is" Kagome said in a worried voice.

"The worst thing you can get is rejected but seriously look…who saved you from the youkai?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome groaned.

"Who took you in when Inuyasha left you" Kikyo asked. ((It was HER fault!))

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as she stuffed a pillow on her face.

"Who-" Sango was about to finish but was cut off.

"Alright alright I get it!" Kagome said.

"Kagome-chan you have to take a shower know" One of the servants said as she knocked on Kagome's door and Kagome got up and left the room glaring at her friends.

The second Kagome left the room Sango took out a tape recorder.

"You got it right?" Kikyo asked.

Sango nodded.

"What is that anyway?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagome gave it to me, she said that it was a tape recorder, you can record you voice and stuff" Sango explained.

"Ohh alright, Rin can you come in here?" Kikyo asked.

Rin slowly tip toed inside the room and closed the door.

"Hai!"

"Can you give then to Sesshoumaru?" Sango smiled.

"Hai!" Rin smiled as she went outside and hurried to Sesshoumaru's room.


	14. Happily Ever After

Author's note: This is the final chapter of how could you. To tell you the truth I was about to make how could you a sad ending with Kagome which committed suicide and it ends there O.O but then I felt bad and made it a happy ending yay! Alright this is the last chapter and I already wrote a new Inuyasha story go to my profile and click on Why me? That's my new story. Well ENJOY. And plus I'm am so gladd that i have now 2OO reviews W00t xD and congrats to xXxSuzukixXx for being the 2ooth reviewer! D well i hope that all of you guys on fanfiction have a great new year!

Title: how could you

Chapter: Happily Ever After

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as she went in Sesshoumaru's room.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sango-chan said this was for you" Rin smiled as she gave Sesshoumaru the tape recorder.

"What do you do with this?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye.

"You press play and then you will hear what Kagome-chan said about you" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru pressed play and then heard Kagome's voice come out in the speakers. He and Rin heard the whole convosation that Kagome had with Kikyo and Sango. Inside he was quite happy that Kagome liked him but he couldn't let Rin see his real emotions, he couldn't let anybody see hi real emotions.

"Sesshoumaru sama" Rin said.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Rin.

"Can you tell Kagome that you like her so she can live here?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and told Rin to go down to the dinning room. He also liked Kagome and he also had the same task that Kagome had. To tell each other that they liked them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

----After dinner----

"Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, Kikyo-chan can you go out with Rin into the garden with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

Kagome, Sango and Kikyo smiled and nodded. "Of course"

"Come on!" Rin said as she grabbed Sango and Kikyo's arms and Ran outside.

"Lets play tag!" Rin chirped.

"Yea!" Kikyo giggled.

"Not it!" Sango said.

"Not it" Rin exclaimed.

"Aww that means I'm it" Kikyo sobbed.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked behind then and it was complete silence between them.

"_Come on tell him"_ Kagome said to herself.

"_I cant just tell her it out of nowhere" _Sesshoumaru thought.

When they got outside they saw Kikyo, Sango and Rin chasing each other and playing tag.

"Can I talk to you?" They both said at the same time.

"Uhh…okay" Once again they said at the same time.

"Lets go over there" Kagome stuttered as she walked toward a tree and sat down. Sesshoumaru did the same.

"The moon is beautiful today" Kagome said trying to make a convosation.

"Yea it is" Sesshoumaru replied.

"_Come on say it!"_ Kagome said to herself.

"_Sesshoumaru come on say something_" Sesshoumaru thought,

"Sesshoumaru…I….I…I" Kagome tried to find the right words to say. But instead the sentence that she was about to say was continued by Sesshoumaru.

"I love you" Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

Kagome was shocked to hear those words come out from Sesshoumaru's mouth. "Really?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled at Kagome. "Yea I guess so" Sesshoumaru turned pink but Kagome couldn't see if because of the darkness that surrounded them.

"I love you too" Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru drew her into a deep kiss.

Sesshoumaru smiled and in the background Rin, Sango, and Kikyo clapped and cheered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama can Kagome-chan live here?" Rin asked.

"Of course" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yea!" Rin cheered.

"If its alright with Kagome" Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome-chan can you stay?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"But then you cant come with us no more" Sango worried.

"Its alright don't worry you still have Miroku and the rest of the gang"

"I'll miss you" Sango smiled.

"Why don't Sango-chan and everyone live at Sesshoumaru's castle?" Rin suggested.

"Yea that's a great idea" Kagome squealed.

"So Sesshoumaru?" Sango said.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But how will Inuyasha react?" Kagome wondered.

Kikyo laughed. "Don't worry i got it under control"

"Yea! So First thing in the morning we'll pack our stuff!" Kagome chanted.

Sesshoumaru smiled and suddenly changed the subject."You really said that about me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Said what?" Kagome was of course confused. And of course she didn't know that Sango and Kikyo did.

In the back Sesshoumaru can see Kikyo and Sango waving their hands back and forth make no signals.

"Never mind" Sesshoumaru smiled as Kikyo and Sango sighed in relief. Sesshoumaru laughed as He held Kagome's hand and got up. "Lets play tag"

"Uhh…alright!" Kagome giggled.

"Who's it?" Kikyo asked.

"Not me" Sesshoumaru said.

"Not me" Rin exclaimed.

"Nope" Sango giggled.

"Alright I'll be it, get ready I'm on the track team back in school" Kagome giggled.

For the rest of the night until ten o clock Kikyo, Sango, Rin, and Sesshoumaru laughed and played until their feet's were tired. Sesshoumaru would normally sneak up behind Kagome but Kagome wouldn't mind she would just sneak up on him again. There was laughter that surrounded the garden. Nothing but laughter…

YAY! –claps- I am finally done with the story! I am now thinking of writing a squeal.Kesshou will give you the summary and you decide if I should write a squeal or not. xD I'm nameing it after the last chapter

**Happily Ever After-**When Kagome and Sesshoumaru confessed their feelings for each other they found out that they both got the same answer. Now Sesshoumaru and Kagome lives together but during these pass few months they have grown fonder of each other. But now the lord of the western lands has a bigger task to conquer…how can he ask Kagome to marry him?


	15. Epilouge

Author's note: Here is now the Epilouge of How Could you! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! I LOVEEE YOU ALLLL!

Title: How could you

Chapter: Epilogue

"IM WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You're moving in with Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled.

"I rather eat dog food" Inuyasha protested.

"Oh alright then, you can live in this hut and we ALL can live in Sesshoumaru's nice comfy castle, and don't come back to us when you finally learn that I'm right and your' wrong" Kagome said.

"Feh, fine whatever" Inuyasha continued. "So when are we moving?"

"Now" Sango said out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha can you give me a hand" Miroku said as he held five luggage's in his hands.

"And those are all Sango's?" Inuyasha cocked an eye.

"Hehe yea" Sango nodded.

"Alright Inuyasha here's my stuff" Kagome said as she dumped 3 packages of stuff on him.

"GAK! CAN'T BREATH!"

"Come on" Sango said as she linked arms with Kagome and started heading out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome-chan!" Rin shouted as she ran to Kagome and gave her a big hug.

"Hiya" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Sango-chan!" Rin shouted as she hugged Sango.

Sango smiled and gave Rin a hug too.

"Where do we put this stuff?" Inuyasha's voice muffled through the suitcases.

Rin looked confused.

"Why are Inuyasha and Miroku carrying your stuffies?"

"Maybe because they won't carry it themselves!" Inuyasha screamed. From all the suitcases he was carrying you can barley see his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was about to sent his servants to pick them up" Rin giggled.

"Really" Sango asked.

"Yupp" Rin smiled.

"Ohh…hehe sorry Inuyasha" Kagome laughed.

"Gomen" Sango laughed as she too apologized to Miroku.

"Come on lets go inside" Rin said. "Sesshoumaru-sama has picked out your rooms"

"How about these suitcases?" Miroku asked. He was about to look at Inuyasha but he has already dumped all of Kagome's stuff on the floor and the servants had already come to pick them up.

"We will take it from here" One of the servants said.

Miroku nodded and headed inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is your room" Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to a normal room with a king sized bed, chandelier, desks, lamps, draws, a closet, and there's a balcony outside the six feet glass sliding doors.

"Wow arigato" Kagome said as she gave Sesshoumaru a small peck on the cheek.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be sharing a room?" Sango asked.

"Ehh…I think I'll stay here for a while" Kagome said.

"Yea I think she's fine in here" Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright my room next!" Sango laughed.

They all headed down the hall which was covered with lights. On the floor there was a white carpet and of course it was clean. There were no stains on it nor marks. They finally stopped in front of a room with a sign that says Sango's Sanctuary.

"Cool I have my name on the door!" Sango squealed.

"You like it?" Kagome asked.

"Yea!"

"Guess who picked it out?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled and gave Kagome a big hug.

"Heres your room" Sesshoumaru said as he opened a door which embarked a king size bed as well, there are pictures of Kagome and Sango on the walls, there were pictures of Kilala and the gang as well.

"We have a surprise for you" Kagome smiled.

Sango looked at Kagome. "What is it?"

Suddenly one of the walls slid opened and revealed a somewhat teenage boy about ten to eleven years old.

"KOHAKU!" Sango exclaimed.

"Nee-chan" Kohaku smiled.

Kohaku gave Sango a big hug and tears were streaming down her face.

"Alright enough shmushy stuff can I see my room now?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Alright little brother" Sesshoumaru said as he lead the group outside of the castle.

"How far do we have to walk?" Sango complained.

"It's a life of luxury, you can get your food fresh" Sesshoumaru smirked.

-----Twenty minuets later-----

"Here we are" Sesshoumaru said.

There stood a barn. Inside there were hay, horses, pigs, chickens, and flies all over the place. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

"I-I-IMA LIVING IN THERE?" Inuyasha shouted as the chickens squawked.

"You can get fresh food and the hay is comfterble after you remove the cow dung from it" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Feh" Inuyasha raised his head up high.

"We were just kidding Inuyasha you aren't sleeping here" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here this is your room" Kagome smiled.

Inside it was just like Sango's room except for the girly features.

"This is more like it" Inuyasha said as he flopped on the bed and looked around his room.

"Alright how about my room?" Miroku asked.

"Your going to be sharing with him" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha sweat dropped "You're kidding me right?"

Kagome giggled. "Just kidding here your room is right next to Inuyasha's"

"Alright dinner's at 7 I expect everyone to be finish taking a shower and be down by 6:45" Sesshoumaru said solemnly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"KAGOME-CHANNNNN!" A small voice squeaked from outside.

"Huh?" Kagome said turning around.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome put her stuff away.

"I think I hear someone call my name"

"Want to go see who it is?"

Kagome nodded and followed Sango outside.

"Shippo!" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo sighed.

"What happened to you pipsqueak?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that you were living here" Shippo sobbed.

"We'll we are now" Inuyasha smirked.

"Can I live here?" Shippo smiled.

"Of course" Kagome smiled and lead Shippo inside.

"Shippo-chan!" Rin said as she hugged Shippo.

"Hiya ne" Shippo smiled.

"Where do I sleep?"

"On the floor" Inuyasha said pointing to the carpet.

"Gak!" Shippo sobbed. "Is that true Kagome-chan?"

Kagome giggled. "No it isn't, come on I'll show you to your room."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

----At Dinner----

"Kagome-chan can we go play outside in the gardens after we're done?" Rin asked.

"Yea of course" Kagome smiled.

"Now its time for dessert!" Sango cheered.

"Shippo you midget can you bring the dessert out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Isn't there servants" Shippo said.

"Their out for dinner" Inuyasha lied.

"Fine then" Shippo glared at Inuyasha with his arms crossed and went inside the kitchen.

As soon as Shippo went through the glass doors that lead into the kitchen Inuyasha smeared some butter on the entrance then skiped back to his seat.

"You know that your cleaning it up" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye.

"Yea whatever" Inuyasha snorted.

"I'M BACK WITH THE PUD-" Shippo slipped on the butter and the big jar of pudding flew pass Kagome and landed on top of Sesshoumaru's head. Everyone gasped and looked at Shippo.

"Oh your getting it now" Inuyasha snickered. But instead Sesshoumaru laughed and took some pudding and platted it on Inuyasha's face.

"What the!" Inuyasha shouted and took some chocolate on the table and threw them on Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome giggled as she took some salad and flicked it on Sango's hair.

"That isn't fair!" Sango laughed as she threw a whole bowl of fruit punch on Kagome.

"SANGOOOO!" Kagome screamed and threw a whole plate of fruit salad on Sango.

"FOOOODD FIIIGHTTT!" Inuyasha shouted.

Soon everyone was covered with appetizers, food, deserts and basically the whole dinner that they had. Everyone laughed.

"I'm taking a shower" Kagome giggled.

"There's a shower in all of your rooms" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Really? Cool" Shippo said as he whipped the cucumbers that was on his eyes.

"Wow Shippo you look like the abominable snowman" Rin laughed. Shippo had rice pudding all over him. And carrots on his nose and raisins on his body.

When they all headed upstairs to take a shower Kagome and Sesshoumaru was left walking up to their rooms.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yea" Sesshoumaru replied.

"You should smiled more" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru gave no face expression to Kagome. The truth is, he barley smiled. When he was little he never smiled.

"I can always make you smile you know"

"How?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eye.

"Like this" Kagome smiled. She then put two fingers on the side Sesshoumaru's lips and trusted it up making him smile.

"Now stay like this" Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru did look goofy.

"Blah." Sesshoumaru frowned again. Suddenly a smile spreaded on his lips.

"There you smiled" Kagome said as she gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the lips.

"Kagome?"

"Yupp?" Kagome answered.

"When you smiled you make me want to smile" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome smiled back and held Sesshoumaru's hand. She has a feeling that for the rest of the time she was going to live there it would be great.


End file.
